Everlasting Love
by jenius22
Summary: this takes place after edward left and never came back. bella is set to marry jacob, but then she receives a letter form edward after 2 years proclaiming his love to her. what will she do? read and find out!
1. The Letter

**ok, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. comment and let me know what you think.  
(DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Twilight related, this is purely a work of fanfics)**

_Bella,_

_I have no idea where I should begin. For once in my 90 years of life I am at a loss for words. Dear, sweet Bella, you must know how I truly feel. I love you and only you. You are the one that if my heart could beat, it would beat for. When I left you those two terrible years ago, you should have known I still loved you. All of those nights and whispers were never taken for granted. I thought I was doing you a favor, giving you a chance at a normal life, but I can't do it anymore. I'm a good liar, but not that good. How could you believe I didn't love you when I said it everyday? Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you, Bella, and I have realized that I can't, nor want to live without you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for all of the pain I put you through, but if you could somehow find it in your heart to tell me if the feelings you had for me are still there, then I will spend the rest of eternity hoping and begging you to forgive me. I love you Bella, with all of my being, and I hope you still love me too._

_Please forgive me…_

_All of my love,_

_Edward_

I put the letter down on my bed after reading it for about the 100th time that night. I picked it up again and scanned it for the words I was looking for. _"I still love you… good liar… forgive me… I love you …"_ I still couldn't believe it. Two years ago, the love of my existence, Edward Cullen, broke my heart. Now he says it was all a lie.

My head spun, my eyes burned from the tears, and my heart ached the old, familiar ache that came when I thought of him. A year and a half ago I would have been ecstatic with this news, but now all I felt was confused and overwhelmed. When he left, Jacob put me together again, with his love, kindness, and patience. After those first four months - my "dark ages" - I was finally becoming Bella again, but not totally. I still had a broken part of myself locked away in my heart that would have most likely never resurfaced, until now. Jacob was understanding and caring. He was the best medicine I could have ever had.

I eventually started to date a few guys, but found myself never fully opening up and committing to a relationship. Finally it dawned on me. Jacob. We had always been friends, but I knew he wanted more. I decided to give him a shot. We started dating, to his total and utter disbelief - he thought I'd never give in, but he still persisted - a little over a year ago. Things went well and progressed quickly. We were completely compatible, like he always said we would be, and I found myself happy. Not the same happy I found with Edward, but a different kind, yet still just as appealing. After six months of serious dating, Jacob, to everyone's extreme enjoyment, proposed to me. The whole town thought we were perfect together. After all, he put me back together when no one else could. After a few days of pondering, I accepted…

I snapped out of reminiscing mode as quickly as I had entered it, and stopped toying with my hair. What was I going to do? I loved Jacob, but not the same way I loved Edward. Love? Loved? Love? I couldn't decide. With this recent news, could I unlock my heart again and turn away from Jacob? I shook my head in confusion. "What am I going to do?" I thought. Edward… Jacob… Edward? Jacob? I had no idea who to choose.

Could Edward really be sincere, or had my subconscious conjured up this scenario? No, I had his letter, his beautiful letter, with his beautiful script, sealed with his beautiful kiss. He was still out there, still loving me. "What am I going to do?" I thought again. I read his letter once more, and yet still had no answer. _"I love you,"_ it said. Why did he have to write my NOW? Edward used to have such perfect and impeccable timing. What happened? What am I going to do tomorrow when I'm supposed to walk down the isle and marry Jacob?

**how'd i do?? it's short, but i plan to write more later. comment!!**


	2. Dreams

**this is new!! hope you like it. a third chapter that will be up soon was part of this, but i decided to make it 2 chapters... enjoy!**

I woke with a start as my alarm started blaring from the corner of my room. It was the sound that made most happy people grumpy in the morning. The same sound that makes you want to go into cartoon mode and take a sledge hammer to it.

I grumbled incoherently and stumbled out of bed to turn it off. "Ugh," I grunted as I realized the time. 7:30 am. Normally this would have never bothered me, since I am an early riser, but also normally, I get a better night sleep than last night's.

I'd spent half of the night reading, rereading, and mulling over the letter that may very well change my whole future. The other half, when with out noticing, I dozed off, I spent dreaming and fantasizing the different ways Edward would sweep me off my feet.

The first time I fell asleep, around 2 am, I dreamed that Edward came rushing in and proclaimed, "I love Bella! I always have. I object!" Then he proceeded down the isle a bit too fast for a normal human, and literally swept me off my feet. He rushed me out through the door, leaving everyone flabbergasted and speechless.

I woke after that around 2:45 and read the letter some more. I fell asleep again, an hour later, and fantasized that I was the one to say, "I object!" People were yelling in this dream so I had to scurry out in the midst of all the commotion. I opened the double wide doors and rushed into the street where a shiny Volvo and an unmistakable face waited for me.

The third, longest, and probably the most unrealistic dream was one of Edward stopping me before I even left. I was just out the door, shutting it behind me, when I turned and saw his car. He must have noticed this, because he, gracefully as ever, stepped out onto the pavement. Possibly for the "human" effect, he turned his head from side to side looking for cars. As if he would ever need to do that. He walked across the street, straight towards me, holding my shocked gaze. He's really here, I thought, or rather dreamt. He approached me slower, the closer he got, and stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Bella," he whispered. "I…" he trailed off, his brow furrowing, his eyes filled with question, confusion, and longing.

"Edward," I replied. Edward is here, within touching distance. I could take three steps and be in his arms. But he left. He hurt me. I moved on. Could I really forgive and forget? I kept on conversing with myself inside my head where he couldn't hear. The less I said the better.

"What can I do?" he blurted out in a pleading voice. He took a step towards me. Two steps now, I thought. "I'll do anything you ask. Just please take me back. I made a huge mistake, Bella, and I've been paying for it everyday. Tell me what you want. Anything. Just as long as we can be together in turn."

Say something, I thought. SAY SOMETHING! Don't let him suffer any longer. "You know what I want," I whispered. "My demand has never wavered. Even after two years apart from you."

Confusion washed over his face, and he replied mutely, "Two years, three months, and nine days to be exact. I've been counting each day I've died without you."

"You know what I want," I said again, and this time it seemed like he heard me. The confusion left, only to be replaced with understanding and sadness.

"If that's what you really want," he replied in a weak voice that I'd never heard him use before. "I just have one question; do you want immortality more than me?"

For once I had an answer and it flowed fluidly through my lips. "I want you Edward, always and forever, but the only way that would happen is if I were immortal. Ergo, I want you more, but I need immortality to be able to be with you. Besides, forever would be lonely without you. It wouldn't be worth it."

He deliberated for a moment, and then answered, "As long as I truly believe you've forgiven me."

Then as if to prove my forgiveness, I closed the two step gap between us, threw my arms around him, and crushed my lips against his unsuspecting, perfect mouth. We moved together like we used to, as if those two years were never lost. Both of us were filled with so much passion and desire that when he finally pulled away, it didn't look permanent. "I believe you," he smiled as he reached behind his neck and unlocked my hands. He pulled both of them up to his face and began to kiss each of my fingers, lingering on my forth finger, where Jacob's ring still was. He turned my hands palm up, and repeated the motion on that side. He paused to look up at my smiling face and said, "I love you."

I smiled in turn and replied, "I haven't heard you say that in a while." He traced his fingers along my arms, over my shoulders, and up my neck until finally settling on my chin. He held it in place and slowly came in for round two. This time he pulled away after a few seconds, placing his left hand on the back of my neck, while his right found the small of my back. He then moved his kiss down my jaw and along my neck. His cold lips felt familiar and made me feel safe as I tilted my head away to give him better access. I felt happy and an almost "at home" feeling came over me. This is where I belong, in his arms. That's when I felt the slice of his teeth and the fire of his venom…

As I once again reached for the letter on my bed, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I looked awful, since I got no sleep. I had bags under my eyes, and my skin was a weird, pasty, sick looking color. I stole a quick glance at the letter in my hand and placed it on my desk while simultaneously picking up my bag of toiletries. I strode out of my room, across the hall, and into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind me. It was said a hot shower did a person good, so I decided to give it a try. I removed my clothes, the same ones I was wearing the day before - I hadn't changed before I fell asleep the multiple times, I was a little busy – and stepped into the steam. Today is Sunday, December 17th, my wedding day, I thought while shampooing. "Oh boy, this is a problem."

I crossed the hall again, in my towel, back to my room and straight to the mirror. My complexion was back, but the bags were as noticeable as ever. I started to apply concealor, while debating in my head again. "The shower didn't help at all," I muttered.

11 hours until my _wedding_

10 hours

9 hours

7 hours

5 hours

4 hours

2 ½ hours

2 hours

1 hour

37 minutes

23 minutes

14 minutes

6 minutes

2 minutes… to show time…

**the wedding is in the next chapter!! what will happen!! i'll get it up asap so you can find out.**


	3. The Wedding

**The Wedding chapter is in multiple point of views... enjoy**

I wish I had an automatic self destruction mechanism so I could just blow up and spare everyone I love pain, I whined as I started making my way out of the dressing room to the back of the church. Two minutes to show time and I still had no idea what to do. Would he be here, like in my dreams, or am I just kidding myself, I asked? I had no response to my own question.

My dress flowed to the floor in a waterfall of fabric and I had to admit, I looked nice, even with my only partially concealed bags.

Since I hadn't seen it yet, I peaked through one of the side doors to get a glimpse of the inside. The whole church was beautiful. The entrance was canopied by an arch of an assortment of wildflowers – even if it was the dead of winter – while the isle had vines of alternating pink and white flowers. The walk way was sprinkled with petals of all colors and sizes, and the pew, too, was covered with flowers. It was a beautiful sight that anyone would love to be married in, except me. It reminded me of summer, and that for some reason, made me sad. Then it came to me: summer, wildflowers, the meadow, our meadow, his meadow. My stomach lurched while I fought back the memories, and this afternoon's turkey sandwich. Was this a sign? Who knows. I don't believe in signs, or do I? Either way it didn't matter, because right then Charlie came to my side and towed me towards the opening doors, just as the music started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the priest began in an irritatingly dull and droning voice. Jacob stood across from me, wearing his usual triumphant grin that had never been removed ever since I said yes. He looked at me with excited, yet peaceful eyes. "I love you," he whispered, and I had no response. He took my hand in is and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, and I smiled weakly up at him in return. Meanwhile, without my knowledge, a pair of beautifully golden eyes stared at me from the shadows.

**Edward's POV**

What should I do? Should I let her see me? Would that make her choice more exact and absolute? I kept on pondering these questions over and over in my head, but my eyes never left her face. She is so beautiful, I thought. "So beautiful…"

Alice said that Bella would say no, but that's a bit hard to believe considering she's up there holding hands with _him_. I couldn't even think his name. yes he had helped Bella, or so I heard from others' minds, but he also took advantage of her when she was weak and down.

"She'll say no, Edward, I'm sure of it. I don't know when exactly, but she won't stay with him. I can't see her immediate future, since she's involved with a werewolf, but a few years from now, she won't be. I can see that. She'll be with you." I replayed her whole explanation in my head over and over again. Still, though, does she end up with me, because she chose? What should I do?

**Bella's POV**

La-di-da-di-da, the preacher continued dismally. I wasn't really listening. I was searching. For what, I don't know. Answers I suppose. I searched Jacob's face, in the church, and in the congregation. I didn't find any. "Do you Jacob Black take Bella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold…" his 'I do' brought me back to reality.

**Jacob's POV**

Half-way there, I thought once I repeated after the priest and declared my vows. Soon she'll be mine for the rest of our lives, and there's nothing that stinking bloodsucker can do about it. "That's right, _Edward_! You lose! You had your chance and you blew it! I win!" I shouted over and over in my head. "I know you're here. I can smell you, and I know you can hear me. You lose. You lost her a long time ago."

I was still laughing at myself out of pure enjoyment and triumph when I turned to Bella and stopped short. I realized the priest had finished her vows and was waiting for her to repeat, but she just stood there. Her eyes scanned over the audience and finally focused on something in the very back. I didn't have to look to where she was looking. I already knew what, or rather who was there. My eyes stayed locked on her. She finally turned back to me, and I examined her face with worry and uncertainty only to find confusion in her eyes. Say something, I pleaded with my eyes. Once again she tore her gaze away from mine, back to where she was looking before. I followed her gaze this time, only to see the door swing close.

**Edward's POV**

After the priest finished Jacob's vows and he said 'I do,' my focus on Bella was interrupted. The stupid dog was yelling at me! I couldn't believe it. Well actually I could, but he wasn't yelling what I though he would be yelling. I was expecting name calling and curse words for hurting Bella, that sort of thing, but not this. He was gloating, insulting me through his triumph! I forgot how annoying that kid was.

He eventually subsided so I could refocus on Bella. The priest had just finished her vows and was waiting for her to repeat them. The whole church was silent, except for their thoughts. "What a lovely couple… meant to be… he saved her… what the other one did…" I flinched at the last one.

The seconds ticked by and she hadn't said anything. Suddenly, she turned her head toward the audience, as if to look at each face. Her eyes wandered to the back row and beyond, and seemed to settle on me. I couldn't believe it. Could she see me? I didn't think so. I was very much in the dark. Just as suddenly, she turned back to Jacob. I guess I had my answer. She didn't love me. Alice was wrong. I couldn't stand here and watch my love marry someone else. I turned on my heel, silently flung open the door, and strode out of the church and into the freezing night.

**Bella's POV**

"… til death do you part." The priest finally concluded. I realized I was supposed to say something, but I couldn't do it. I tore my gaze away from Jacob's and searched the congregation for a friendly face. I found none. They were all filled with an unwelcoming curiosity that probably went well with the slightly annoyed façade. Question filled some of their faces, probably wondering why I haven't answered yet. I kept searching, even into the darkening back rows, and then I saw him. Well, actually them. Two piercingly beautiful golden eyes stared at me from the shadows and suddenly I knew what I had to do. I reluctantly turned away after a few seconds, just to make sure he was actually there, and faced Jacob once again. Yes, I knew what I had to do. It would be hard and painful, but I knew I had to do it. I turned back towards the yellow eyes, but they were gone. They left with the person they belonged to; through the doors and out of my life again.

I had to do this fast, or he would be gone forever, again. I quickly turned to face Jacob, my eyes starting to tear. "Jacob, I, I…" I had to get this out now. Now or never. "I-I'm sorry. I love you but I can't." I reached up to the tips of my toes to peck him on the cheek. I took a step towards the exit, only to have his hand catch my wrist.

"Don't go," he pleaded, hurt glazing over his once happy face.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, and this time he let me go. I rush back up the isle, through the center of the stunned crowd, and push open the doors. I stumble onto the steps, just barely stopping before I fell all the way down. It was starting to snow, and with me in my wedding gown, I was freezing. I slipped and skidded down the steps and onto the street. "ED-WARRRRD!" I shouted. Could he really be that far away that he couldn't hear me? "EDWARD!" I shouted again. "I love you! Come back! Come ba-ack." My voice cracked on the last note. I looked down the barren street, laden with only one set of tire tracks, and crumbled to the ground. He wasn't coming back. I was too late. I had lost him again. I pulled out his letter that was tucked into my sleeve and began to cry.

**more later!! comments are welcome, please!!**


	4. Night

**this is new... hope you like it...**

I knew I couldn't stay here, I thought. The snow was falling faster, in big flakes, layering every inch of me in a freezing, white blanket. I sat, fragile looking, in the middle of the road. I knew I couldn't stay here, but I didn't want to go back into _that_ church either, after I'd left someone at the alter, only to chase after another that was no longer here. I would look foolish. No, I decided, I was not going back. Plus, I didn't want everyone I had just hurt coming out and finding me like this.

I picked myself up and started walking down the middle of the road, not even moving to the side walk, and not even caring. I trudged along slowly, whimpering every now and then, because of the cold and my broken heart. Even so, after a while, I stopped feeling the cold, and the pain in my heart started to numb.

**Edward POV**

"EDWARD CULLEN!! YOU STUPID IDIOT!!" Alice shouted at me as soon as I pulled into the garage and got out of the car. She continued insulting me all the way up the stairs and into my room, even when I shut the door in her face. Still she persisted, opened it and continued with the barrage of insults.

"SHUT UP ALICE!! I can't take this anymore! What do you want from me??"

She was a bit calmer when she answered, "It's not what I want Edward, it's what you want… and Bella." That hit me like a punch to the stomach. Bella, the girl I love, probably saying 'I do' to that mongrel.

As if reading my thoughts she said, "She didn't marry him Edward. She left right after you. She called after you. She wanted you to come back. She's wandering alone in the cold now. If you don't believe me, read any of the guests' minds at the wedding. After all, they had a first hand view."

I did as she said and listened in on Charlie, Jacob, and a few others in attendance. Alice was right. _"I'm sorry Jacob, I can't…"_ she said. I heard it from several people, but Jacob's was the most pronounced. Charlie; "I can't believe she left. What is that girl thinking?? Maybe I can get her back and say it was a misunderstanding?…" I couldn't believe it! Bella, my Bella wanted ME!! I was elated with joy, when I noticed Alice was totally still; one of her visions in motion.

"Edward, go _now,_" she ordered. I read the rest of her thoughts on my way back out the door and to the car. "Do you remember Port Angeles, the first time she went there?" she thought. I was in the car then. "Something similar is happening. She's in danger. Two minutes, Edward. Hurry!"

I stepped on the gas harder…

**Bella POV**

I continued to walk, though it was pointless now. I might as well die now, I thought. My heart was torn apart once, and I barely survived that. There was no reason to keep going now.

I stumbled along for a little bit longer, until I started to hear loud music. I saw lights ahead too. Maybe it would be warm inside, I suggested, even though I didn't care either way. I walked a little faster, even so, it was still a dreadfully slow pace – my whole body ached, and my joints felt frozen – toward the building. The closer I got, the louder the music. A bar, I assumed. Good, I could use a drink, even though technically I was still underage.

When I was about twenty feet away, three men stumbled out, obviously wasted. It's a bit early to be going home smashed already, I thought. I slowed a bit, to let them get out of the way, but they sort of meandered a bit in a circle. Maybe I could just scoot by them without them noticing. Who am I kidding; I'm in a freaking wedding dress! Ten feet now, and they suddenly took notice of me. "Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllloooooooooo beautiful!" one crooned. "Where's the husband??" another added. "That's such a preeeeeeetttty dress, my dear!" By then all three of them had their attention focused on me.

"Thank you, that's very kind." I responded briefly as I tried to get by them. One shifted over and blocked my way.

"Where are you going so soon?" he said. "Maybe I could buy you a drink…"

"No thanks. I really should be getting home."

"What the pretty bride doesn't drink?" he taunted while pulling off my veil.

"Not really… and keep it, it'll help mop up your vomit tomorrow." I really shouldn't have said that, because just then, their slightly friendly, drunken faces turned to hard, menacing, drunken faces.

"Maybe you should stay anyway," another suggested as they all approached me. "Such a pretty dress too," he murmured as he lightly grabbed a piece of my gown.

I quickly smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me!" I demanded and I turned to start rushing down the street. They were quickly on my heels, grabbing my hair, stepping on my train, and pulling on my sleeves. "Leave. Me. ALONE!" I screamed. They seemed to enjoy that, which made them more aggressive. I tried to push them away, but nothing worked. They were very persistent. We were passed the light of the bar by now, heading into a darkened street. If I let them get me into a dead end, it will be a dead end for me. They were still hovering around me, grabbing at me, when I lashed out with as much force as I could muster in all directions. "HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPP!!" I screamed and started to run across the street and back up the way we had come. I kicked off my shoes so I could run a bit faster, but ended up tripping on my dress, and landing face first into the snow. I shoved myself up, prepared to run again, when one of them grabbed my shoulder.

"You can't get away," one whispered. "There's no one here to hear your screams either." Just then, he shoved me back to the ground with a great deal of force. I braced myself with my hands, and I could feel my wrist braking. "Ahh!" I let out a shriek of pain that was quickly numbed by the cold, and I turned on the ground up to face him, defiance in my eyes.

"Go ahead then. Do your worst. I don't even care anymore. I won't even scream." Disbelief clouded their faces, but they quickly recovered.

"As you wish, my lovely bride," the first replied, a sinister smile on his face. They started to advance over me from all directions, while I sat helpless on the ground. One lunged at me throwing a sharp right hook to my temple. I crashed into the ground with a smack, hitting the other side of my head. I saw a streak of light and heard the roar of an engine. Then I blacked out and the darkness took me.

.

If this was heaven, I didn't want to be anywhere else. I should have died a long time ago, I thought. First of all, it was so _warm_. The word seemed vaguely unfamiliar to me. How did I get here, I wondered as opened my eyes? It was bright, warm, and I was in new clothes on a comfortable bed. Yes, this had to be heaven. What happened last night, if it was last night? I didn't remember, nor did I really care. It was just so warm.

Just then, I saw something stir in the corner. It was an angel, sent to watch over me. Such a beautiful angel, yet strangely familiar this time, I mused. As my head started to clear, I noticed two things; first, my head was throbbing, and second, that was no angel. Yes he was as beautiful as one, but he was not an angel. "Edward!!" I shrieked as a launched myself from the bed toward him. In mid leap, my head started to spin and I ended up falling into him as he caught me.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" he asked, worry flooding his voice.

"Oh, Edward! I'm more than alright!" I said as I hugged my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go.

He sighed as he too pulled me closer and muffled a little laugh within my hair. "Oh, my sweet Bella. I've missed you more than you know." He whispered.

"Hmm," was all I answered. "Just one thing, you're not dead, right?"

"Haha!" he laughed while smiling my favorite crooked grin that lit up his face and filled his eyes. "Well, _I_ think I am, but by your standard, no." he replied, still smiling. "Why?"

"Well, you being here, and it being so warm and comfortable, I thought I was in heaven."

"Bella, you're not dead," he said almost sternly, his face contorting into a scowl of hate, anger, and sadness all at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember? Well, of course you wouldn't. You were so far out of it, when I brought you back, that thought I was loosing you," he said sadly.

"It was cold, that's all I remember," I replied, shivering at the memory.

"There were men, three of them, drunk and reckless. They attacked you last night," he began, hate flowing thick. "They were hurting you. I got there just in time. Actually, no I didn't. It's my fault that you're hurt. If I would've just stayed with you, believed Alice, you would have never been hurt."

I mulled over his words for a few seconds, soaking in each one, the memories coming through. "Edward, it isn't your fault," I declared. "If you hadn't been there, I would have surely died. You saved me." Just then, I remembered something he'd said earlier. "What do you mean, 'believed Alice'? What did she say?"

He deliberated for a moment, and then decided on the words he wanted. "She saw your future," he said, and as if he read my mind, "… far into the future, where you weren't involved with a werewolf. She couldn't see your immediate future, but she saw in a few years… you were with me." I thought over his words for a moment until he continued. "I swear Bella, I had no idea you were engaged! I'm so sorry. I would have never written that letter if I'd known. I would have left you alone. I missed you and I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry…"

"Edward, no, don't be. I want you, not Jacob. He wouldn't have been the right path for me. I wouldn't have been happy. I love you. I just wish we wouldn't have missed those two years," I concluded sadly.

Pain overcame him, and I immediately regretted my words. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I thought it would have been better for you."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't care. Just promise me you'll never leave me again," I said as I nestled closer into his embrace, wishing we could stay that way forever.

**ok, i'm not quite sure if i should make this the end. comment and let me know if i should continut the story. first fanfic!! whooo**


End file.
